


50 Sentences to Pain, Love, and Regret

by Last_Haven



Series: Shitennou in Crystal Tokyo AU [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Crystal Tokyo Era, Drug Abuse, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Silver Millennium Era, canon character/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars and Jadeite clash, come to an understanding, and fall in love but not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences to Pain, Love, and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel/Midquel to Falling Apart to Halftime.

#01 – Walking   
  


After the birth of Crystal Tokyo, he and Zoisite disappear together while the others begin to help stabilize a world tossed into chaos; what neither knew that violet eyes saw them vanish and she bitterly whispered “good riddance.”   
  
 

#02 – Waltz 

 

Venus and Kunzite have to be careful how they draw up their schedules—Mars refuses to work with the Kings but being placed on guard duty with Jadeite will only ensure the destruction of priceless artifacts.   
  


#03 – Wishes   
  


Mars cocks an eyebrow and glares; he raises the glass in a contrite salute and calls “I know; ‘damn, he’s still here’.”   
  


#04 – Wonder   
  


“So,” he murmurs, making Jupiter stare, “she can still make fire dance.”   
  
 

#05 – Worry   
  


Small Lady once asked her why he sketches her in his sketch book but gives her blue eyes and causes Jadeite to pale and flee before Mars could demand an explanation.   
  


#06 – Whimsy   
  


He must be on to her spying; all he draws now are abstract images of faces in trees and mermaids in waves.   
  


#07 - Waste/Wasteland   
  


“It was a golden place once,” he comments to her as they gaze out onto the ruined place of his ancient homeland; she bites her lip and doesn’t remind him that she hasn’t forgotten her visits there.   
  


#08 - Whiskey and rum   
  


“You are drinking too much,” she snarls and he lifts his glass to her but not before adding “Actually, it’s not nearly enough.”   
  


#09 – War   
  


Tokyo was decimated, hundred more cities were like it, but Rei reminded herself that death was required for rebirth and tried not to think of Silver Millennium’s end and icy eyes.   
  


#10 – Weddings   
  


“Pass some of that over,” she mutters; he decides she must be trying especially hard for Mercury (but certainly not Zoisite’s sake) and quietly slides the glass over, knocking some confetti off the table.   
  
 

#11 – Birthday   
  


There’s a new sword from Kunzite, sketch pad and pencils from Ami and Zoisite, cake from Nephrite, a party from the king and queen, a handmade card from little Usagi, but he can’t help but stare at the perfect silver mirror, just like the one he owned three lifetimes ago, the giver unnamed but not unknown.   
  


#12 – Blessing   
  


Zoisite stands at his side, dutifully reporting their time abroad from when they took off, while he tried to ignore the blistering gaze of Fire Soldier.   
  


#13 – Bias   
  


“You’re lucky you weren’t executed on the spot,” she informs him frigidly and he refrains from reminding her that her past is just as stained as his own.   
  


#14 – Burning   
  


He doesn’t speak of it, but she knows he still remembers, remembers she was the one to end his life last time.   
  


#15 - Breathing   
  


He gazes up at the ceiling, swirling the bourbon in the glass, thinking of dark hair but eyes too dark for him anymore, resentful and lonely.   
  


#16 – Breaking   
  


The glass goes flying from his hand, but his gaze remains on her; in a moment, the entire palace is rocked as he makes the wall behind her explode in his carelessness.   
  


#17 – Belief   
  


“Rei holds on to everything too long, but she does let go—please, just wait a little while more,” his queen pleads and he can’t find it in his heart to remind her Mars doesn’t go by that name anymore.   
  


#18 – Balloon   
  


She finds him so high that he’s trying to tie a string around his neck because, he tells her, if he doesn’t it will float away; she stares and informs him that if it wasn’t her duty to bring him back, she’d leave him in the gutter to the muggers, but he only smiles.   
  


#19 – Balcony   
  


He hates everything about his room, including the view, but still she finds him there, leaning against the railing, staring down at Crystal Tokyo, like a disinterested god.  


  
#20 – Bane  
  


Both Mars and Jadeite stood patiently while their King asked “couldn’t you at least _pretend_ not to hate each other so completely in front of Serenity?”  
  


#21 – Quiet   
  


It was insane, how hard she found not to let her venomous tongue turn on him while they stood at their monarch’s side while they escorted them to their meeting; it was demeaning for him how much he wished that _anyone_ else could take his place today.  
  


#22 – Quirks   
  


Usagi saw more things than anyone knew; like how Jadeite always broke into the vodka when he drew his dark haired, blue eyed women or how Mars would meticulously begin to shred whatever paper—no matter how important—she held whenever Jadeite was mentioned, but still, she confessed to Kunzite once, the reason why still eluded her (it didn’t for Kunzite).   
  


#23 – Question   
  


“Who is she, the woman you-” she begins, but his sketch snaps shut and he tries to flee once more.   
  


#24 – Quarrel   
  


“It wasn’t unreasonable—I only asked you-” “-what should never been asked in the first place,” he snarls.   
  


#25 – Quitting   
  


Finally he turns, (she pauses at the ice in his gaze) and snaps “If you want to know so much, fine—come.”   
  


#26 – Jump   
  


Somehow, she feels, that once she agrees that there will be no turning back; steeling herself, she follows him and takes the plunge.  


  
#27 – Jester  
  


“Hey, at least no one was here to watch us screw that up,” Zoisite tried cheerfully, but Jadeite, panting harshly, couldn’t help but imagine disapproving eyes turning downright murderous had they been there to see that bungle.   
  


#28 – Jousting   
  


“I just can’t get them to stop arguing,” Serenity sniffled to Endymion who frowned darkly and promised to speak with them later.   
  


#29 – Jewel   
  


“Is that it—is that the last one?” Zoisite practically sobs; Jadeite nods, staring down at the dark violet crystal in his hand, nearly the color of her eyes he muses before he crushes it.  


 

#30 – Just   
  


If it had been any of the others, Mars would have argued or ignored them; since it’s Venus, Mars can only struggle not to scream while she gently reminds her that the Four Kings aren’t the only people in the palace who turned on their royal charge before.  


 

#31 – Smirk   
  


Jadeite pointedly avoids the look on Nephrite’s face as he tugs on his lapels to hide the lipstick on his collar.  


 

#32 – Sorrow   
  


She stares out across the street, to the shrine where a woman and a child happily greet a man; Mars is confused only until she happens to glimpse the woman’s pale blue eyes—Jadeite’s eyes.  


 

#33 – Stupidity   
  


“Is she…” Mars begins, then stops, biting her lip; she shouldn’t have come, she realizes too late, when Jadeite pulls off his left glove to show her the simple band on his finger.   


  
#34 – Serenade  
  


She frowns when she finds him sitting at the top of Nephrite’s astronomy tower, caterwauling at the stars for all his worth and calls up “I don’t think they can hear you.”   
  


#35 – Sarcasm   
  


Jadeite arches an eye brow and nearly sloshes his scotch all over his shirt as he calls back “That’s alright, they wouldn’t appreciate the effort anyway,” and for once, she feels strangely scolded.   
  


#36 – Sordid   
  


“The little girl,” he says, eyes still on the family across the street, “is my granddaughter—her name’s Kimiko.”   
  


#37 – Soliloquy   
  


When no one’s about, he stops and quietly mutters his wedding vows like poisonous candy too dear to give up; she knows this because Small Lady pointed him out once as he hunched over but thankfully the princess didn’t hear her special hearing—she isn’t sure he’d take the shame of their princess, or anyone else, knowing the truth.  


 

#38 – Sojourn  


  
“Have you ever tried…” she begins, but she knows that for him, the distance to his old life is too far now—just like her own.  


 

#39 – Share   
  


She can’t speak, because if she did there would still be nothing she could do—instead they keep watching, both of them trapped in time.  


 

#40 – Solitary   
  


“They don’t need me,” he confesses, “I’d only cause trouble if I return.”  


 

#41 – Nowhere   
  


Mars can’t take it anymore; she reaches out and blindly grabs his hand and teleports, not caring where they end up just as long as they escape the scene in front of them.   
  


#42 – Neutral   
  


She wants to hate him—he reminds her of her father, abandoning his family when they’re _right_ **_there_** —but when he sees the absolute misery in his face, all she feels is numb.  
  


#43 – Nuance   
  


They sit in silence on his balcony for a long time; it’s her, however, who goes to the cabinet for the vodka and Jadeite only watches her delicate hands and wrists as she pours into two glasses, a new sketch already blooming in his brain.   
  


#44 – Near   
  


Jupiter and Venus share a knowing look when the two of them walk past; they are not touching, are not staring at each other, are not speaking, but instead they walk side by side and the other Soldiers know that something has changed already.  


  
#45 – Natural  
  


It took years, but finally his ancestral home is restored; outside of the royal family and their guardians it surprises quite a few that whenever Jadeite visits, Mars goes with him, but inside the inner circle there is only acceptance or wary disproval.   
  


#46 – Horizon   
  


Dawn is approaching, and their vodka is gone—they drank it away hours ago, but finally Jadeite knows he won’t need to buy another bottle.   
  


#47 – Valiant   
  


It takes all the nerve he has, and still he is certain she’ll refuse the ring he offers her.   
 

 

#48 – Virtuous  
  
“Do you suppose…” Zoisite trails off, but Jadeite knows the answer anyway, whispering it gently, “No, they won’t.”   
  


#49 – Victory   
  


“I want to invite her,” Mars tells him, shaking him awake; for a moment, he’s confused but then he swallows, saying “I won’t stop you.”  
  


#50 – Defeat  
  


His daughter doesn’t come to the wedding; he shrugs to Zoisite, but inside the dressing room, it’s Rei who cries—even her father comes, while his side shall remain empty.

  

  


 

  
All are part of the same contunity going: 9, 1, 27, 48, 29, 12, 13, 3, 2, 4, 15, 8, 14, 16, 28, 20-21,18, 17, 30, 5-6, 22, 19, 34-35, 23-26, 32-33, 36, 38-43, 46, 44, 37, 7, 11, 31, 45, 47, 49-50. However, 31, 45, 47, and 49-50 could go if I ever decide to write a long fic. I need to do one of these for each of the Senshi probably.

This is a companion piece to Safe from the Storm, my Chibi-Usa+Kunzite story.  
 


End file.
